Delightify
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: First impressions matter but that doesn't mean that they hinder blooming critters.


**My first League of Legends fanfiction... XD**

**Anyway I do not own anything other than the story... XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The middle lane is empty, with nothing but minions to prey on and to be frank Veigar is bored. He's been defending his lane with no intention of attacking the opposing team's turret. It's one of the battles where he doesn't have to be bothered by a Summoner's commands. It's one of those battles organized by champions themselves. It was put into action not long ago for the champions' recreations. The League's rules still apply as always, but it's better than being asked by a Summoner to go here and there or attack this and risk dying.

Veigar joined just because he wanted to cast a spell on a champion and have them glare at him with disdain afterwards. He always did love seeing those gazes because he knows that underneath them is acknowledgement and underneath that is jealousy and underneath that is acceptance and underneath that is inferiority.

And there's nothing more that Veigar likes seeing than that tiny glint of inferiority blazing within his opponent's eyes.

The usual hop in his steps is gone and he's just walking, occasionally pointing his staff to the unfortunate minion he wants to blast. He sighs and wishes for an opponent to just come out and attack him already.

He half-heartedly places a ward inside the bush, just to make sure in case someone decides to attack him. Without anything better to do, Veigar attacks the turret, one slow attack at a time. There's no need to rush. His skills are ready for use and he's confident in the sting of his basic attacks.

The sound of the rustling bushes behind him rouses his attention. It brings his senses to high alert and his eyes glint mischievously in the light of the spells the minions throw at each other. An irresistible urge to hop and skip seizes him, but he puts it aside in the meantime. His palms are itching and his fingers are twitching. Veigar just wants to zap whoever is there, but he keeps still.

He wants to surprise his enemy.

He hears a giggle and steps approaching him at a fast pace. Whoever is behind him, he or she is rather loud. Does this champion not know who Veigar is? It angers him a bit, but he tries to keep his temper in check. He seethes from under his hat and inside his robe.

"Come on," he chants silently. "Come on and face the wrath of Veigar."

When the footfalls comes close enough to his liking, he turns and points his staff to his opponent, who he sees nothing of except for a large and overly-ornamented hat. With a wicked laugh he releases an attack that the champion before him dodges. He prepares his Event Horizon to precede his Dark Matter.

"Delightify!"

Veigar sees something coming at him. It's a burst of colors and the attack is too fast for him to make out anything much less dodge. The command dies at his throat as he feels the attack connect with him.

To his surprise though, he doesn't feel anything remotely painful about the attack. The magic released by the attack tingles on his skin but there's nothing more to it. Perhaps it was a buff? But he doesn't feel weakened or anything of the like. The only thing notable that can be considered change is that the ground seems to be closer than it usually is.

He looks down and sees that his metal-encased hands are furry… and _**purple**_**. **His staff is a few feet away from him and he turns to a minion to command it to give his staff to him, but only squeaks come out of his mouth.

A chuckle emerges from in front of him and he sees a purple skinned and haired Yordle. It seems like it's by instinct that Yordles can distinguish their kind. She's wearing weird robes of red, orange and yellow. Her ears are protruding from her hat and this weird fairy thing is flying around her. Her staff is made of wood, unlike his which is made of metal and an enhancing crystal.

To be honest, Veigar hasn't seen this champion before. While he isn't really outgoing, he would know about a new champion. Her green eyes are sparkling with glee and mischief.

He's too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he's back to normal. He's sill looking up at his attacker: a formidable Yordle.

"It's impolite to stare," she tells him.

The minions from both sides start to swarm towards the turret; they seem to be avoiding the two Yordle-champions.

Realizing that he'd been lectured, Veigar stands up and says, "Well it's not nice to turn others into furry little critters!"

She shrugs. "It's adorable," she argues.

"No one cares!" Veigar shouts as he gains his bearings. He stands up and grabs his staff; zapping a minion into oblivion while he's at it.

"My name is Lulu; pleased to meet you." She introduces herself as she extends her hand to shake with his metal-encased ones.

"I don't care." He then snaps into his senses. This girl, woman, female; whatever she is, is his opponent and opponents of Veigar get blasted by his attacks. He points his staff at her and strikes. Lulu dodges and flies off on her staff. She giggles and swoops down towards him.

"Zap!" She hops off her staff and holds it in her hand and releases a bolt of glittering purple light towards him. It connects and his metal-encased hands feel heavier. She chuckles and flies off to the direction of her team's nexus.

Shortly afterwards, Veigar feels another attack connect with him. He turns and sees that the purple turret is attacking him. He starts moving but every limb of his body feels too heavy. Veigar tries to move out of the range of the turret but when he does, the last blast from the turret kills him.

"_I'll get you for this you purple Yordle girl!_"

"Lulu," Quinn corrects Veigar. "Her name is Lulu. She's a Champion from Bandle City."

"I don't care!" Veigar explodes as they return to the platform that will lead them to the outside of the Institute of War. "She's annoying with all that giggles and all that zapping she does."

"I'm pretty sure that's what you do too," Vi says. "After all you're that annoying Yordle-mage."

At this Veigar starts jumping up and down madly, protesting against Vi's statement. "Master of Evil! I'm the Master of Evil! Don't you dare call me an annoying Yordle-mage!"

His protests fall on deaf ears. The opposing team has come to greet their adversaries for a job well done. Veigar catches a glimpse of that sickening clothes concept so he turns away to leave.

He doesn't want to deal in any way with that purple Yordle girl.

Veigar makes his way to his room in the Institute of War. He is determined to never cross paths with that purple Yordle girl.

He might get turned into a furry critter again.

Apparently all attempts of avoiding Lulu the very next day is completely impossible for Veigar. He is assembled with her in a team along with Poppy, Tristana and Teemo. Their opponents are the ones from Noxus, Katarina, Talon, Swain, Darius and Cassiopeia.

He would have at least expected to be put in the middle lane where he can go wild alone, but to his dismay, he is placed in the top lane and worse, with Lulu. Apparently, their Summoners are planning to put Teemo in the middle lane and Poppy with Tristana at the bottom lane.

It's a match made in heaven, no doubt, sarcastically speaking that is.

The match has dragged on. The Yordle team has suffered quite a loss: 12 deaths and 10 kills and though they're not at a complete disadvantage they still need to do something otherwise they'll lose.

Teemo has done a good job of killing Cassiopeia. Veigar has to admit that Teemo's kills have helped them a lot. Poppy has done well of defending herself while she unleashed her hammer on Swain and Talon at the bottom. The problem is the top lane, where Lulu and Veigar are pitted against the ruthless Katarina and Darius.

"Hey get out of there!" Lulu warns him as he gets too close to a bush.

"Shut up you purple Yordle girl!" Veigar shouts back. "I can take care of myself."

"Blood for Noxus!"

By the time Veigar hears that exclamation, he's too late to react. Katarina has already marked him and is about to use her Shunpo on him.

"Watch out!" Lulu exclaims as she points her staff at Katarina and unleashes her Glitterlance. She sends Pix to Veigar who reluctantly goes to the other Yordle's side. Veigar follows his Summoner's command to vacate the premises and casts a Recall spell.

Pix disappears when he arrives at their platform. And then another Recall circle is forming on their platform. Once the circle dissipates, Lulu stands there she looks slightly angered but other than that she isn't really damaged.

"Let's go," she turns to Veigar. "Pix and I are getting excited!" She executes a Teleportation spell to get to the turret and Veigar follows suit. Katarina and Darius draw back a bit since the purple minions have all been obliterated by the blue turret.

"Who first?" Lulu asks Veigar with a smile.

The Tiny Master of Evil replies "Go take that long-haired lady first!"

"Gotcha!" Lulu exclaims. "Adoribus!"

She points it at Katarina just as Veigar told her to. He then slows the Sinister Blade down and they start attacking her with while keeping Darius away. Once Katarina's health has been reduced to the point of death, Darius comes to help her. But it's too late as Lulu casts a Glitterlance.

With Katarina gone, Darius moves back to their turret. Veigar attempts to chase the other Noxian and gets in the range of the purple turret. He continues the chase and the purple turret starts to attack him.

"Hey get out of there!" Lulu warns him as she flies towards him.

Veigar turns and sees that he's still in range of the purple turret. He attempts to get out but the second attack with definitely diminish his health.

"Look out!"

Veigar falls to the ground and out of the turret's reach. He hears footfalls approaching him again. It's heavy and he can only assume that it's Darius'.

Veigar is about to be slammed by the larger male's axe when Lulu intervenes with her Glitterlance. She sends Pix to tail after Darius and she casts Wild Growth on Veigar. The Tiny Master of Evil grabs this chance to cast his Primordial Burst on Darius. The opponent Champion starts to move towards the other purple turret as his health is quickly diminishing. Veigar, powered by Wild Growth continues on.

The Hand of Noxus is one attack away from being revived at the purple platform, but the purple turret comes in Veigar's way. He is attacked again and Wild Growth is about to end. This time his death is imminent. And the Tiny Master of Evil closes his luminescent yellow eyes.

But then his face meets the ground again and a voice announces, "_Executed._"

Veigar turns to see Lulu's hat floating down towards the ground. Apparently, the purple Yordle girl took the turret's wrath for him again.

Veigar casts a Recall spell to buy some more items and wait for his top lane ally.

The feeling is foreign and bizarre. Since Veigar is always alone in the middle lane, he's never had anyone take the death for him. It feels like he's… part of a team. It feels like he has someone _with_ him; like he has someone to watch his back.

Do all mages that take the middle lane feel like this when they're not put in their proper lane?

Do they feel this gnawing sensation at the pits of their stomachs? Do they feel this itch that is begging to be relieved?

Do they feel the need to look after that ally who saved them?

"Why'd that purple Yordle girl do that anyway?" Veigar asks himself as he buys items to strengthen him and he hops off to the blue turret.

After the match, the Noxians left the Institute immediately. They were never the friendly type. It was a close fight but the Yordles won eventually.

"We should head to Bandle City to celebrate," Teemo suggests to them, but apparently, he only has the ears of Poppy and Tristana.

"Shush it Teemo!" Poppy snaps at the Swift Scout. He complies immediately. One should know better than to disobey the Iron Ambassador, even if you do wield thousands of poisoned darts.

Veigar approaches Lulu and awkwardly says, "Hey…"

She smiles at him and says, "It was a nice game…"

"Yeah… Listen I…"

Veigar never has been one to initiate conversation or approach another. But the gnawing feeling in his stomach just won't leave him alone.

And he has a stinking suspicion that talking to the purple Yordle girl will at least alleviate it.

Thankfully for Veigar, Lulu is quite perceptive. She extends her hand again, a simple gesture for them to start again. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Lulu."

Veigar stares at her purple hand and contemplates a bit. If he takes her hand, wouldn't that mean he'd be pledging eternal allegiance or at least something milder to her?

Is that such a bad thing?

He stares at her. The smile she dons is such a radiant one and it reminds him of the sun that he missed so much when he was imprisoned into insanity. She looked so… refreshing, so hopeful and so full of unseen wonders.

Poppy and Tristana watch with anxiety as to what Veigar would do. "Take that hand, Veigar," Poppy chants silently. "Take that hand!"

Teemo on the other hand is sitting on one of the beams holding the ceiling and smugly smirks when he sees Veigar's reluctance.

"Yeah…" Veigar says bashfully, although it really isn't seen with his hat and robe to the chin.

His metal-encased hand reaches to his nape and rubs it before saying, "I'm pleased to meet you too." Finally he reaches out to get Lulu's inviting hand. "I'm Veigar and I'm the Tiny Master of Evil!" A loud cackle continues as Lulu shakes their entwined hands.

"Evil?" Lulu echoes. "You're really evil?"

At this Veigar feels a bit infuriated. She sounds just like the others that underestimated him, but somehow she's different. She's from this world and from the same time she isn't.

"I _am_ evil. Stop laughing!" He protests.

"You're a delightified evil," Lulu corrects.

Veigar protests in a series of muttered curses as he and Lulu leave the Institute.

But he can't help but agree. Lulu's Delightify is quite effective even for the Tiny Master of Evil**.**

* * *

**Lulu and Veigar are the two characters I really ship together... XD**

**And this is dedicated to my best friend/technically husband since he was the one who introduced me to the game... =D**

**I love you milord... XD**

**And since this is the first fic I've posted about the two and about the League in general, please do not hesitate to leave a REVIEW and feel free to convey your deepest and darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
